


No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

by 23otters



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Certain characters that die in canon survive in this, Fix-It, Post-Canon, The Death Cure Spoilers, but I am not going to tell you who because that takes the fun away, but based on the character tags you can probably make a pretty good guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23otters/pseuds/23otters
Summary: This picks up mid-way through the TDC movie shortly after they rescue Minho, diverging from canon slightly to provide the ending that we wanted. The worst sort of tragedies are the ones that could have been prevented if only a few decisions were made differently, Thomas makes a few different choices and would do anything to save his best friend before he succumbs to the flare. Title comes from Work Song by Hozier.





	No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

**Author's Note:**

> I recognize that James Dashner made a decision, but given that it’s a stupid decision, I’ve elected to ignore it.

At the sound of rapid gunfire Thomas rushed into the alley to his left, he was supporting Newt as the other boy did not have the energy that he normally had. Thomas had never seen the early symptoms of the flare up close but he knew that Newt’s body was currently fighting a losing battle and using up all his energy to stave off the inevitable. Minho and Gally followed behind, Gally turned around and peered from the alley into the street, he was the only one that still had the gun that he had grabbed when they were pretending to be WICKED guards.

“I don’t see anything; I think it was on the next street over.” Gally looked both ways quick once more before joining the others farther in.

 “Let’s just take a quick break, all catch our breath for a minute.” Thomas shuffled over toward the wall, lifted Newt’s arm from where it was draped over his shoulder and let him slump against the wall and took a few steps away to give him some space to recover. Thomas was leaning against the wall a few feet away and was out of breath, sure, but Newt was hunched over, gasping like he was trying to breathe through some sort of barrier that wasn’t letting enough oxygen get to his lungs. Minho and Gally were nearby watching Newt with concern clear on their faces. Gally shifted from foot to foot, and adjusted his grip on the large gun in his hands, clearly antsy to keep moving but knowing better than to try and rush them.

Minho stepped over to Thomas and leaned in, his eyes never leaving Newt. “How long has he been like this?”

Thomas swallowed, remembering Newt losing his temper a little too quickly in the last few days, hearing him demand that Thomas admit his feelings about Teresa, seeing him roll up his sleeve and show where the veins were becoming dark. “He’ll be okay.” Was all the answer he could give.

Minho’s concerned eyes turned to Thomas for a minute, but he couldn’t bring himself to look back, didn’t want Minho to see exactly how scared he was.

Newt coughed on something for a moment then spit onto the ground before leaning back against the wall and sliding down to lean his head against his knees. He wasn’t gasping anymore at least, but Thomas didn’t think that the wheezing breathes were much of an improvement.

They were running out of time and clearly their original strategy of sticking together wasn’t working. “Minho, you go on ahead, you’re the fastest out of any of us.” Thomas tried to calm his breathing and his demeanor, panic wouldn’t help them. “Get to the berg and grab one of the vials from Brenda and bring it back. Gally, keep him safe.” He studied Gally’s face for a moment until he received a solemn nod. He had saved their butts more times than Thomas could count in the past few days, he knew he could trust him to protect Minho. “Newt and I will follow you at our own pace.” Thomas felt that this night was far from over, but he was exhausted from trying to keep up the fast pace while helping Newt along, they were moving too slow and Newt was only getting weaker. He wouldn’t let it end like this. He couldn’t. Not when they had come so far.

He could see Minho fighting an internal battle, torn between leaving them so soon after they had finally been reunited and getting the cure for Newt. Thomas opened his mouth to urge him again, but before he could say anything else Newt did.

“Minho, thanks. For… everything” Newt said, his breathing still labored. That seemed to be all that Minho needed to hear, he nodded at Newt with pursed lips, set a hand on Thomas’ shoulder for a moment then took off into the chaotic street, Gally following behind.

“Okay, c’mon Newt give it all you got.” Thomas hauled Newt up, sagging under his weight and together they stumbled toward the street. Thomas looked out making sure that none of the rioters or WICKED’s guards were about, after they had made it this far it would be pretty stupid to be taken out by some random troublemaker.

They continued through the street, moving from barricade to barricade for cover, he could see Gally ahead of them, floating partway between them and Minho, not wanting to leave either of them entirely defenseless.

“Tom—Tommy I have to stop; I just need to catch my breath.” Thomas looked down at Newt, he didn’t know how it was possible but he seemed to get worse by the minute, his eyes were bloodshot, his skin was growing sallow, the veins along his neck and face grew more prominent, and he had blood dribbling out of the side of his mouth. He nodded and guided Newt down, letting him lean against the barricade then crouched down in front of him, keeping alert for, well, anything. “Tommy, I want you to take this.”

Thomas looked and saw that Newt was holding out a necklace with some sort of cylinder on the end. For a moment all he saw was a chubby kid with curly hair shoving a similar item at him, he swallowed down the rush of emotions that were crawling up his throat and told himself that this time it would end differently. He looked up into Newt’s face, the blood coming out of his mouth was slowly covering his chin. Thomas closed his hand over Newt’s and pushed it back toward him. “No, Newt I can’t. We’re going to get you out of here.”

Suddenly Newt’s eyes darkened and his face grew angry and he leaned forward, shoving the necklace back into Thomas’ face. “Just take it, Tommy!” His eyes cleared just as quickly and he slumped back again, “Please, Tommy, please.” His voice sounded much weaker this time, every breath rasped loudly.

Thomas took the necklace from Newt’s outstretched hand and put it over his neck, blinking back the tears that were filling his eyes. “Fine, but we are still getting you out of here.”

Newt smiled, or at least his eyes did, his mouth couldn’t seem to manage much more than a grimace. “Good that, Tommy.”

Thomas’ mind was racing; this was taking too long. There had to some way for them all to make it out of this. Then, he had an idea, he peered out from behind their barricade to make sure. Teresa had said that he was the cure earlier, she said that he could save them. WICKED Headquarters was much closer to them than the berg was. He hated to return there so soon after they had escaped, but if it would save Newt then Thomas thought he would do anything. He didn’t like the idea at all but he knew that they could make it there sooner than they could get to the berg. Without letting himself think too much Thomas stood up and shouted for Gally.

Gally turned, gun upturned thinking they were being attacked, upon seeing that it was just Thomas he double checked that Minho was okay and jogged back toward Thomas who met him partway. “What is it, Greenie?”

“WICKED is closer, I can bring Newt there, Teresa can make up a cure for him.”

“Are you sure you can trust her? After all the times she’s betrayed you, us.” Gally replied, eyebrows clearly disapproving.

“No, but I think it’s our best shot at this point.” Thomas returned with a half-hearted shrug.

Gally pursed his lips. “Fine, we’ll pick you up from there, then we are getting out of this klunk city.”

Thomas nodded and ran back to Newt and Gally ran to catch up with Minho.

“Let’s go, Newt, one last push.” Thomas hauled Newt up, hooking his arm around Newt’s torso and laying his arm across his shoulders. Looking at the shank you wouldn’t think he was this heavy.

He pulled Newt along, practically dragging him, trying to ignore the labored breathing in his ear. WICKED even seemed too far away. He adjusted Newt, holding him by the armpits and walking backwards, letting Newt’s feet drag on the ground and praying that no one was going to attack them. He stumbled over some broken concrete, falling backwards, he laid there for a moment, trying to find his breath.

“Just go on without me, Tommy, it’s too late for me.” Newt croaked.

“Nope, no it’s not.” Thomas got to his feet, finding his second wind he hauled Newt up and draped him over his shoulders, holding the back of his knees with one hand and one of Newt’s arms with the other. He turned toward WICKED, braced himself and continued.

They began making faster progress this way, Thomas kept expecting WICKED soldiers to pop out and attack them, or some rioters to charge them as the neared the headquarters but luck must have finally been on their side. After what felt like ages they reached the front doors and stumbled in. “Teresa! Teresa I’m here!” Thomas yelled.

After hearing no response, he tried to orient himself, trying to remember where all they had gone earlier and where Teresa might be. Not knowing where to go he continued down the long main hallway, looking for the elevator, he knew that Teresa was on one of the upper floors at least, or he hoped that that was where she still was. When he spotted the elevator something that felt like hope fluttered in his chest. He didn’t know exactly which floor she would be on but based on when he watched her through the telescope the day before he thought he could at least get close. They were going to make it. Newt would be okay. They would find Teresa and she would know exactly what to do. He pushed the call button and leaned his forehead against the wall, ignoring the tremors in all of his muscles.

“Hello, Thomas.”

Thomas squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then turned around. Janson. Probably the exact last person that Thomas wanted to see at this moment. “What do you want, Janson.” Thomas asked, he was just so _tired_ he wanted this all to be over.

“Same thing I’ve always wanted, the cure!” Janson exclaimed, gesturing with a pistol. It was then that Thomas noticed the dark veins creeping up along Janson’s neck. “Teresa tells me that you can provide me just that.” He smirked, but there was something a little off, something a little unstable in his eyes.

At that moment the elevator dinged and the doors opened behind them, Thomas took a half of a step back, stopping when Janson leveled the gun at them, his hand tremoring slightly. “Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He smirk grew impossibly wider.

Thomas was wildly running calculations in his head, trying to figure out if they could get into the elevator and tuck against the wall out of range of the gun when a shot rang out.

 Thomas jerked, frantically checking to see if he or Newt had been hit. “Go! She is on the 17th floor!” Thomas turned, and saw Ava Paige standing down the hall holding a smoking gun.

He backed into the elevator as quickly as he dared with Newt on his shoulders and slammed the button. Janson growled and began charging toward the elevator, Thomas finally noticed that Janson was bleeding out of one arm. The doors began closing and Thomas heard another shot go off and heard a bullet whistle in between them and Janson, who took a step back in surprise.

“It’s us or them, Ava!” Janson snarled.

“I choose them.” Ava returned calmly.

The doors shut and they began moving upwards, a gun went off from outside. Thomas couldn’t believe it, Ava Paige had saved them, for now at least.

Newt’s breathing seemed uneven, Thomas tried to adjust him to make it easier but when Newt let out a grunt he stopped. “We’re almost there, just hold on a little longer.” The elevator doors opened and Thomas lurched out. “Teresa! Are you here? It’s Newt! He needs—He needs the cure!”

Teresa stepped out from a doorway not too far down the hall and let out a gasp at the sight before her, she ran forward and Thomas moved Newt and they awkwardly carried him between them into the room that Teresa had just exited. They set him down on the examination table in the middle, he was gasping for air, it sounded like he was drowning, Thomas figured he was, on his own blood. Thomas set a hand on Newt’s shoulder and squeezed it gently, trying to comfort him despite his own growing fears.

Teresa scrambled around, shaking vials and pouring liquids from one container to another. “He doesn’t have very much time, Teresa!” Thomas yelled, feeling Newt’s body shake with coughs. Deep down he knew that it wasn’t her fault but he needed someone to lash out at, someone to blame for this mess.

“I know!” She shook something then plunged a syringe into it, pulling up the blue liquid. “It’s ready.” She moved toward the table, plunging the syringe into Newt’s arm. Once she had emptied it she sighed as she took a step back. Time slowed as Newt’s breathing slowly evened out and got deeper. Then it just stopped altogether.

Thomas felt his heart fall into an abyss. No. No, not him. Not Newt. They were too late. He was too slow. He stumbled back until his back hit the wall, and he felt his hands grab tuffs of his hair.

He thought that he could hear Teresa say his name but the room suddenly seemed too small, there wasn’t enough air. The lights were too bright. He could tell that there was a lot of commotion happening, Teresa was a blur of motion, but then again everything was a little blurry. His lungs felt like they were collapsing; he couldn’t seem to slow his breathing. Then he thought of Newt.

 Newt, smiling in the glade with the sun shining off his hair.

Newt, telling him that he couldn’t give up, and that he wouldn’t let him.

 Newt, affectionately calling him a twat and stopping him from taking on WICKED all by himself to save Minho.

Newt, hiding that he had the flare as long as he could, wanting to make sure that the rest of them had the best chance to make it out.

Newt wouldn’t want this. He had to keep going, for Newt.

Just like that Thomas’ breathing started to slow, he shakily stood up and took a few deep breathes. Now he could see what all the commotion was, Teresa was standing over Newt, pushing on his chest, trying to force his heart to beat.

He stepped up behind her and put his hand on her back. “He’s gone.” His voice broke.

“No he’s not!” She yelled without stopping her motions. “You’re the cure! He can’t die!”

“Teresa, c’mon we have to get out of here.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at Newt like that.

She stopped and her shoulders slumped as she looked down in defeat. Then she stiffened, eyes going wide. “Thomas I think I just felt a beat.” She started the chest compressions again.

“Teresa it’s too late, he’s gone.” The last part was barely a whisper.

Suddenly Newt stiffened, his back arching as he took in a gasping breath.

Teresa stepped back, breathing out a huff of relief, tears in her eyes.

“Newt?” Thomas breathed blinking back his own tears, he only hesitated a moment before flinging himself forward and throwing his arms around Newt, pulling Teresa in as he went.

“Hi, Tommy.” Newt said, his voice sounding like sandpaper.

Teresa let out a light laugh as her arms tightened around them both. “Be careful with him, Thomas, he did just die.”

Thomas squeezed them both one more time before releasing them and stepping back. He sniffed deeply and ran a hand through his hair, grinning at Newt.

“You look like klunk there, Tommy”

Thomas looked down at himself and saw that he was filthy, covered in what was probably a combination of dust and dirt and Newt’s blood and his own blood and who knows what else. “You don’t exactly look too great yourself.” He replied, grabbing a rag off the counter near him, wetting it in the sink and tossing it to Newt. He used it to wipe his face, removing the grime and the blood that had been dribbling down his chin.

“How are you feeling Newt?” Teresa asked, stepping forward and laying the back of her hand against Newt’s forehead.

“Better than I have felt in a long time.”

She smiled then pushed up his sleeve, feeling his pulse, Newt pushed his sleeve up further and when he let out a noise between a laugh and a whoop of joy they all looked and could see his dark and distended veins fading before their eyes. Teresa smiled, pulling his sleeve back down and giving his arm a soft pat. “Your pulse sounds good, I think we’re in the clear.”

As if on cue a loud explosion rocked the building.

Newt stood up from the table, swaying a bit but waving away Thomas’ extended arm.

“Let’s get out of here.” Newt said, straightening his posture.

Thomas looked to Teresa. “We have to get to the roof, I told Gally that we would be here, and the street no longer seems like the safest option.”

Teresa nodded and turned out the door, followed by Thomas and Newt. She led them down the hall opposite the way that they came to a staircase, quickly explaining that the elevator wouldn’t take them to the roof, they started to climb but all ducked at the sound of a gunshot.

Thomas gathered himself, with an arm over his head he peered over the railing. Janson stared up at him, gun in hand.

“We really have to stop meeting like this.” Janson shouted, he had appeared on a balcony a few floors below them. He was swaying where he stood, and his left arm hung limply at his side, the sleeve stained dark.

“It’s over Janson, just let us go!” Teresa yelled, joining Thomas by the railing.

“It’s not over until I have the cure in my hand.” Janson returned, aiming his pistol in their direction.

Thomas and Teresa ducked behind the railing again, and all three began moving up the staircase as fast as they could without standing up, which wasn’t as fast as they would have liked to have been moving.

Janson used his gun to gesture dramatically as he yelled, pulling the trigger sporadically. “Ava thought that the best course of action would be to just let you kids go. Leave you in charge of ensuring that the human race survived. Clearly she didn’t realize just how rich we could be if we had control of the cure.” He began laughing loudly, as if this was all some colossal joke and began firing the gun more rapidly.

More explosions rocked the building, and gunshots rang out, hitting the railing and cracking the glass. They didn’t have much time before it shattered completely and they were exposed.

An explosion that was much louder than the others ended up doing the job for Janson, the stairs shook and they all fell forward, glass from the railing cutting into their palms. Thomas pushed himself up and grabbed Newt’s arm and gave Teresa’s shoulder a shove. The ceiling was crumbling overhead.

Everything was eerily silent. The gunshots had stopped. Thomas paused long enough to peer back through the railing, the section of the balcony that Janson had been standing on was gone. As was most of that part of the building.

Through the gaping hole Thomas could see the city, buildings everywhere were on fire and some had turned into rubble. People ran everywhere, some trying to escape the melee, others trying to add to it. He turned and saw that Newt and Teresa were mirroring his shocked expression. He made eye contact with Newt who put a hand on Teresa’s shoulder and turned her and they all continued their way up.

Explosions seemed to strike the building with more and more frequency, a portion of the stairwell collapsed below them. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the top and Teresa threw open the doorway and they burst out onto the roof. They scrambled toward the edge, then just as quickly backed away from it, there was nowhere left to go.

Thomas turned in circles, looking for the berg or any sign of help being on its way. The city burned around them, explosions were going off in every direction. The world was orange and smelled acrid. Screams rang through the air.

They all stood in the middle of the roof, mouths open, trying to catch their breath despite all the smoke. Thomas couldn’t believe that they had made it this far only to be stopped when they were so close to safety. Gally should have been here by now with the others, something must have happened. Maybe him and Minho never made it. Maybe Brenda and the others were attacked by the WICKED guards. Maybe the berg never made it off the ground. Maybe their luck had finally run out.

Teresa looped an arm around Thomas’ middle, leaning her head into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Tom. I tried.” She whispered, voice thick with tears.

“I know.” He put his arm across her shoulders and leaned his head on top of hers, then turned towards Newt and held his other arm out. He could feel his throat tighten and his eyes water, he didn’t know if it was due to the smoke or the helplessness of the situation.

Newt’s mouth hung open in disbelief at the chaos around them, then he stepped into the hug, looping his other arm across Teresa’s middle and she moved her other arm around him. As one they slid to the ground. Holding each other and crying silent tears as explosions rang out around them.

Thomas had pictured how things would end many times. Most of the time he saw them all in a place that looked a lot like the glade, after all that was the only place in his memories that felt like a proper home. In his imaginings they were all happy and the aftereffects of the war that they had raged didn’t weigh on their shoulders. He knew that it had been unrealistic to think that they would all make it, but he couldn’t bear the thought of not having everyone.

If he was feeling particularly pessimistic he would picture the alternative, them going down in a big firefight, where they were at least all together, fighting for their freedom.

Never in any of his worst nightmares did he picture it like this. Separated in different parts of the city, so close to freedom and yet so far.

He closed his eyes and hugged Newt and Teresa tighter. He breathed in the scent of Teresa’s hair and was glad that he at least had her and Newt here, that they had all made their amends and could meet the end together.

The light behind his eyelids seemed very bright, he wondered if that was the light at the end of the tunnel that they always talked about. Was this what death felt like? Not some big dramatic thing, but quiet? Then he heard Teresa gasp. Thomas opened his eyes and looked up and couldn’t believe what he saw.

The berg had arrived, it hovered at the edge of the roof. “You shanks care to join us?” Minho’s voice carried out from where he was leaning out from the open back.

Newt laughed in disbelief and Thomas shook his head. Teresa let out a shout of joy and they all stood up and rushed toward the berg. Thomas gestured for Newt to go first, and he did, scrambling onto the outstretched deck and being pulled up by dozens of hands who clapped him on the back. Minho pulled him into a hug. “You look better than the last time I saw you.” He said with a grin.

“I feel a bit better.” Newt returned with a crooked smile. Another explosion shook the building, a sound like the earth cracking resounded and Newt and Minho rushed back to the edge to help up the other two.

Thomas helped lift Teresa onto the berg, then jumped up after her as the building shook beneath his feet.

Jorge began maneuvering the berg away before Thomas was even fully on it, his feet dangled below him as the building collapsed in on itself behind them. He clambered up and lay on his back for a moment, before pushing himself up onto his feet.

Teresa had already stood up and wrung her hands together in front of her, looking uncomfortable, her voice was brittle. “Minho, I’m sorry, I didn’t know—I thought that I was doing the right thing but I see now that I was misguided and wrong and—”

“Stop, apology accepted. We all just wanted to save the world, blah blah blah and all that klunk. I’m guessing that I have you to thank for Newt being here, so we’ll call it even.” Minho extended a hand to Teresa, who gladly shook it, then pulled Minho in for tight hug, which he soon returned.

This resulted in Thomas hugging Minho and Teresa, prompting Newt to join, who pulled a reluctant Gally in, Frypan didn’t need a reason to join, and Brenda took very little convincing and soon they had everyone in a pile. Until Minho shouted about being smothered and that someone needed to pilot the getaway vehicle, at which point Jorge rushed swearing back to his pilot seat. They finally all pulled apart.

Thomas grinned. “We made it.”

* * *

 

Paradise wasn’t quite as nice as the name made it sound, it took some time to learn how to fish and hunt and what berries were good and which ones made their immediate exit out of one end or the other.

They spent the first week shivering in hammocks along the edge of the forest until enough lumber could be made to construct the first cabins. A few people stayed on the ship, but a majority of them chose the less cramped, more open, and glade-like forest.

It didn’t take long before everyone fell into a routine, the Gladers and Group B kids slipping seamlessly back into their previous roles and the other Munies embraced their given jobs.

Minho still ran daily, but only to familiarize himself with the area and because old habits die hard, he took on a leadership position alongside Harriet and Vince, content to help with making sure people stuck to schedules and stayed on task.

Gally took charge with the building, happy to return to return to creating things with his hands and making sure that things were done right.

Teresa began working with the medjacks, helping to learn about what herbs did what and bandage up the everyday injuries.

Newt helped run the gardens, it turned out he knew a lot more about plants and how to grow them than Thomas gave him credit for back in the glade. He got a lot of help from Sonya, who had run the gardens in Groups B’s maze and they were more than happy to spend a lot of time together to catch up on anything and everything since Teresa told them that they were siblings.

Brenda and Jorge worked together, learning as much about the area that they could and helping with a lot of mechanical repairs on equipment that they either found or salvaged and brought with them from the scorch.

Thomas and Aris worked together a lot of days, they had found some old tablets that had old information on them from before the sun flares and Brenda was able to rig them up a rickety generator to charge them. They were able to find a lot of information that ended up helping them as they established their little community and there was a lot that they hadn’t looked at yet. But it wasn’t uncommon to find either of them helping out in other areas when the technology and research started to feel a little too reminiscent of the sort of stuff they did before the maze.

With everyone working so hard, it didn’t take long before they had some semblance of an established town on their hands. Once everyone had settled in somewhat, Vince unveiled the boulder on which they could carve the names of those that couldn’t make it, so that they wouldn’t disappear in history. It quickly became covered in names and notes to loved ones and was surrounded with flowers and mementos of a time now passed.

It was when they were all gathered around a bonfire, everyone talking and laughing too loud and eating too much and drinking too much of Gally’s concoction that Thomas returned Newt’s necklace. He had kept it around his neck at all times, tucked under his shirt, close to his heart. A part of him had been scared that the cure wouldn’t work, that he would still lose Newt. But it had been nearly a month, with no sign of infection and Teresa had assured him that there would have been symptoms by now in either him or Brenda. He pulled it out, and held it out to Newt who was sitting beside him, leaned up against a log. Newt studied it for a moment, then took it and threaded the string between his fingers.

“I believe that’s yours.” Thomas said softly, nudging Newt with his shoulder.

Newt smiled and uncorked the top of the cylinder, taking the letter out that Thomas had taken out and thought about looking at on multiple occasions. Then he looked at Thomas “Did you read it?”

“No, I thought about it, but I thought that anything you wrote in there you could just tell me yourself.”

Newt smiled softly, which quickly turned into a grin. “Good that.” Then he stood up and held the letter to the flames, letting the edge catch fire and holding it as it burned for a moment in his hand before tossing it all the way into the fire. He turned back to Thomas. “Thanks, Tommy, for being my friend.” Newt returned to the log and ruffled Thomas’ hair before sitting back down beside him.

 At that moment the rest of the group laughed uproariously at some story that Gally was telling about something from the Glade, Newt chuckled beside him at Gally’s dramatic hand gestures, Brenda shook her head at the antics and smiled at Thomas from across the fire, and Teresa returned with two newly filled cups of liquid, sitting down beside him and handing him his cup. And for the first time in as long as Thomas could remember, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should specify that I actually really liked how the movie handled page 250 and all that, I just,,,,,, really wanted Newt and Teresa to make it to Paradise. They both deserved all of the happiness. Catch me on tumblr as crankednewt! Validate me! Yell with me about these characters! Thank.


End file.
